


here comes the feeling you thought you’d forgotten

by untitledgst



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Flirting, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, POV shift, Pining, Previous History, Rimming, big dick madej has landed in la, mentions of the Daddy Thing, no lube but nothing super major happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledgst/pseuds/untitledgst
Summary: A year ago Ryan would have been afraid of this. It would have turned his world upside down. Just like how going into a dirty room accompanied by only him and the spirit box and a whole lotta dark would have.But nowadays, Ryan doesn’t scare so easy.______ryan realizes just what exactly has come back around to them in the lighthouse. they both realize it’s probably just the natural order of the world in the hotel room.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	here comes the feeling you thought you’d forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this started out with the intention of being pwp but then it got romantic bc that’s how it always goes and then it got super horny again so oh well. enjoy.

It was strange. There had been a certain energy amongst the two of them that had only been swelling further into a crescendo as the season progressed. Ryan wasn’t all that sure of what it was, if he was being completely honest. It began quietly, little things. Things like wishing Shane would just— come a little bit closer. Or like suddenly noticing how long Shane’s hair was getting. Noticing what a mess it was. Which eventually led to an obsession with wanting to run his fingers through it to fix it. Ryan had also noticed the sort of careless way Shane was dressing nowadays. The sort of careless that made Ryan frustrated and enamored all at once. Rumpled. Smirking lazily down at Ryan.

They were both being careless really. Drifting into each other’s space more often than not. There was a fluidity to the two of them. It had always been present within their conversations, their banter. But now it was finding its way into their limbs, their eyes, the space around them. Ryan seemed to not only predict Shane’s body language, but compliment it too.

It was suddenly smooth, the way Ryan easily found himself fitting under Shane when he lifted his arm. Not giving any of it a second thought as he continued whatever conversation they were having. And when Ryan found himself smiling up at Shane, Shane grinning back with his brows raised, it was coupled by a flirty raise of the shoulder or brush of their knuckles. Like he was daring Shane to do something about it.

Daring Shane to do what? He’s not sure about that yet either.

But something was happening. Something they agreed not to let happen. For the well-being of the show. But every development feels so easy, Ryan wonders if they’ve worried for nothing. And that this is just simply the natural order of things. Like, maybe it was bound to happen someday and to fight it would be pointless.

A year ago Ryan would have been afraid of this. It would have turned his world upside down. Just like how going into a dirty room accompanied by only him and the spirit box and a whole lotta dark would have.

But nowadays, Ryan doesn’t scare so easy.

Now in Florida, they’re halfway up a lighthouse staircase, Shane behind him making out-of-breath jokes, Ryan laughing at them, equally as breathless. The humidity made it hard to breathe and Shane was only making it worse.

“There better be a damn good view up here for how many steps there are,” Ryan mutters.

“Well Ry, I’m already gettin’ a pretty good view myself,” Shane replies. Ryan furrows his brow and stops on the steps, turning to look at Shane half-heartedly. He squints at the beam of Shane’s flashlight.

“Can you see shit out of those little windows?” Ryan asks, bracing his hand on the handrail and leaning a little, trying to get a glimpse out the narrow windows.

Shane laughs at him. Ryan raises an eyebrow, unable to hide his confused grin.

“No, that’s not— not what I— I just meant because I’m behind you— and…” Shane trails off, chuckling and coughing a little. He looks silly and mirthful, lips quirked into a flirty, shy smile. That was a new way Shane had been smiling at him lately. It was irritating and Ryan really _really_ liked it unfortunately.

Ryan gets the joke though, flushing in the dark. He hides a smile.

“Oh. Dork,” he laughs, clutching the handrail and turning around, continuing up the stairs with Shane loping up after him. He doesn’t push it away. Mostly because there’s no cameras rolling. Partially because he doesn’t want to.

He can feel Shane’s eyes on him the rest of the way up.

When they get up to the top, Mark is waiting for them, camera rolling to catch them reaching the end. They’re both out of breath, Shane hovering near his back. They talk about the lighthouse a bit before they go outside.

“Woah, nice view,” Shane remarks, looking out at the marsh and distantly, the city.

Ryan hums and gravitates towards the rail, leaning against it and looking out. Shane sidles up to him, just a little too close. Inside, Ryan hears TJ and Kate catch up with Mark. Vaguely, he hears they’re fixing something with Mark’s cam. Ryan’s okay with the delay.

“Look at all those little lights,” Shane murmurs, turning his flashlight off. Ryan turns his out too.

“Yea. And the stars,” Ryan replies. He rests his chin on his folded arms and enjoys the breeze blowing his hair off his forehead. Shane looks over at him.

It’s hard to make his face out in the dim light but Ryan looks back at him and smiles.

“If this wasn’t so haunted it’d be sort of romantic.”

Shane shrugs. “It’s still pretty romantic.”

Ryan laughs softly, eyes lingering on Shane. Shane looks back over at him like he’s trying to figure him out. He desperately wants him to. Ryan’s lips part ever so slightly. It’s an invitation sort of.

“_Shane_…” He says it almost like he’s pleading with him. _What’s going on here?_ Shane just keeps smiling at him secretively.

“Hey, you two!” TJ calls. “Get back in here and talk about— the vibes of the room or whatever.”

Shane pushes off the railing and trails back inside, sauntering almost._ Oh, he knows, _Ryan thinks. He knows he could have kissed Ryan just then. And solved whatever _thing_ is happening here. But Shane’s being _suave_ and leaving him hanging. Ryan’s almost pissed.

“Can do boss man!” Shane declares. Ryan takes a deep breath and follows after him.

The rest of the evening snowballs, of course. Laughing too hard at Shane’s jokes. Remarking on how tall he is. Flirting with each other in a mean sort of way. And then finally, the swelling thing between them comes to a crashing fortissimo when Ryan— for whatever fucking reason— calls Shane _Daddy_.

Or rather. . . Insists Shane isn’t his Daddy? Whatever just happened, Ryan’s not sure. But it suddenly becomes clear to him what this is. It’s sexual tension. _Romantic_ tension. Ryan wants Shane. It hits him so fast he’s dizzy when he stands up to go into the lighthouse. And then the building feels too small and he steps out, asking for a minute, only to be funneled back in by Shane. His hand on the small of his back.

The door closes behind him and he rubs his face. Well, of course that’s what it is Ryan. You wanted him to kiss you upstairs. _Okay_, he thinks. So that’s that. Ryan lets out a breath. Yea, this seems about right.

He wonders, as he walks a ways up the stairs, if Shane didn’t kiss him because he was keeping to that promise they’d made when they started the show.

Up until lately, Ryan had almost forgotten about it. Neither of them had told anyone, but when they were interns, Shane had confessed a crush-sized amount of feelings for him. Ryan had felt the same. But things had to change when Shane became his cohost. And eventually, he’d thought whatever it had been had just fizzled out into organic friendship. For the better. But apparently not. He feels so comfortable with this newfound revelation that it must have always been there, lying dormant. Waiting for the right time to bloom again.

Ryan guesses this was the right time. In a haunted lighthouse. In Florida of all places.

He turns the spirit box on. Succinctly has a freak out. Shane laughs. They leave to go back to the hotel. Shane and Ryan sit beside each other in the backseat. Ryan looks out the window, Shane glancing over at him every so often.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Ryan announces when the two of them get into their hotel room. The tension is palpable. They’ve gotta talk about this. Because after all these years, Shane’s gotten very good at being on the same page as him regarding things that weren’t ghost related. Ryan knows he knows.

Shane nods at him and takes his sneakers off, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Ryan gives him a final look before he escapes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He turns on the shower and looks into the mirror. This whole thing should feel like déjà vu, but instead it just feels shiny and new. Unfamiliar territory Ryan’s willing to explore with Shane. Not much happened back then. They’d gone on a few dates. Decided it was best if they were just coworkers. He hadn’t even ever kissed Shane. And then it had been forgotten.

In the shower he wonders if Shane had kissed him up there on the lighthouse, what would they be doing now? Wonders briefly what kind of kisser Shane is before he’s thinking about his big hands on him. Would he be in the shower with him now? His mouth on his neck. . . Ryan turns the water to lukewarm, washing his face and taking a deep breath. He’s getting way ahead of himself. Shane may want to keep things the way they are.

Shane is standing on the tiny balcony outside when Ryan comes back out, dried off and wearing a soft t-shirt and sweatpants. Shane’s still dressed, hair ruffling in the wind as he looks out. Ryan pads outside to him and leans against the rail. They’re picking up where they left off up at the lighthouse. Not as great of a view, but it feels steadier. Calmer.

“Enjoying the beautiful sights of Florida?” Ryan jokes quietly.

“City of dreamers, baby!” Shane jokes back. They laugh, shoulders brushing before they lapse into silence.

After a few moments, Ryan turns and looks up at him.

“Shane,” he says softly. “What are we doing?”

Shane looks back over at him and grins wryly, face illuminated by the hotel lights inside. He laces his hands together over the edge of the balcony and looks back out, shrugging a little.

“I don’t know. What do you want to be doing?” Shane asks, looking back over at Ryan who shakes his head and laughs.

“I asked you.”

Shane turns to face him and raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, but. If I remember correctly. The first time we had this conversation, I told you how I felt. So it’s your turn to go first,” he explains, hint of a smile still on his face.

Ryan looks down and nods. “I guess that’s fair.”

They’re silent again, Ryan gathering his thoughts and Shane waiting on him. Shane has an endless stream of patience for him, it seems. Ryan’s always liked that. Likes that Shane not only puts up with him, but _wants_ to put up with him. He likes so many things about Shane.

“Okay, so, I know that I want you. I know that something has felt different. Or, something has finally circled back around,” Ryan confesses, watching Shane’s face. Oddly enough, he doesn’t feel nervous. Just comfortable and content to talk to Shane. He studies Shane’s face, watches his mouth quirk up again as he nods.

“Yea, I agree,” Shane says. “And I want you too.”

Heat rushes through Ryan’s body at the sound of that. He wants to yank Shane down for a kiss, but he’s determined to talk this through. Because at this point in their lives, deep down, they’re both playing for keeps.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? With the show?” Ryan questions, holding his chin in his hand and furrowing his brow up. Shane thinks for a moment before he nods.

“I think that... we’re both older now. The show is more established. We both know how important it is to each other. I think it’s just— an extension of… not the two of us separately but, the two of us together,” he explains slowly, thoughtfully. He flicks his eyes over at Ryan.

“Does that make sense?”

Ryan nods gently. It’s probably one of the most romantic sentiments he’s ever heard. Unsolved is theirs. Together. Like, as a unit. Ryan thinks maybe he’s found his love language.

“Yea. I definitely agree,” he rushes out.

Shane nods too. Below them, cars honk and someone is playing a radio somewhere. Ryan can only really hear either faintly.

“Okay good. So this is— a serious thing for you too right?” he asks.

“Yes. It feels like— the right thing? It feels like the only right decision. Going forward in our lives,” Ryan explains carefully, throat tightening and stomach fluttering. Shane finally faces him completely and leans his elbow against the rail. He slides closer to Ryan. Ryan smiles up at him.

“So you’re not freaking out?” Shane asks quietly. Ryan shakes his head.

“No, for once I’m not,” he answers.

“Good. Good,” Shane whispers and grins, nodding. Ryan doesn’t respond, just stands there and waits. Waits for Shane to touch him. Kiss him. Fall into whatever force of gravity that’s been taking its toll on the two of them.

Shane gazes down at him, sleepy brown eyes looking mischievous in a way that makes his mouth dry.

“I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you at the lighthouse. I just wanted to make sure—”

“It’s okay, Shane,” Ryan assures softly.

“I _wanted_ to kiss you.”

“I thought you did.”

“I _should_ have kissed you.”

He can feel the warmth of Shane now, looking down at Ryan with want in his eyes. Ryan reaches forward and let’s his knuckles brush against Shane’s dangling palm.

“Now that we’ve had the adult discussion. Can I tell you something?” Shane whispers, letting Ryan link his pinky with his. Ryan nods slowly.

Shane swallows, eyes dropping down to Ryan’s mouth. And finally, he leans down. He presses his mouth against Ryan’s, angles his head just right. And Ryan’s eyes flutter closed, sighing into it. His pinky squeezes Shane’s and he cranes his head up and kisses him back deeply.

It’s warm. Shane’s mouth is soft. His nose presses against the side of Ryan’s. And his free hand lifts up to cradle Ryan’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek before Ryan opens his mouth for him.

It’s exactly what he wanted up at the lighthouse. Shane’s tongue slips into his mouth gently and Ryan sighs again. His free hand twists into Shane’s shirt, guiding him closer so he’ll kiss him harder. He wants Shane more. He’s finally gotten him and all he wants is more.

“Mm, _Shane_,” Ryan murmurs between kisses, brow furrowing up as he pulls away gently, Shane chasing after him sweetly. He smiles at him. Ryan clears his throat.

“Yea?”

“What were you going to tell me?”

Shane blinks at him, nonplussed.

“I don’t remember now,” he answers honestly. Ryan laughs at him and twines his arms around his neck and pulls him down again.

This time it’s more to the point, Shane’s hands finding Ryan’s hips and Ryan moaning when Shane practically licks into his mouth. He angles his head into it, leaning up ever so slightly on his tiptoes to give as much as he’s getting.

And then Shane’s guiding him back into the hotel room, stumbling past the doorjamb and sliding a hand up Ryan’s shirt. Ryan gasps into his mouth, hands twisting in Shane’s hair and tugging. He’s wanted his hands in that head of hair forever now.

“Wait—” Shane rasps, pulling back just a little to reach behind himself and slide the balcony door shut. As soon as it’s closed, they’re on each other again. Kissing off center, with teeth and desperation. Shane’s hands ruck Ryan’s t-shirt up. His fingertips cradle Ryan’s waist, then his ribcage, and then finally they separate. Breathing heavily as Ryan lifts his arms up for Shane to pull his shirt up over his head. It’s tossed somewhere on the floor.

“I want you,” Ryan breathes as he kisses Shane again. He pulls back, looking up at Shane with heavy, dark eyes. He presses his mouth against the center of Shane’s chest and finally back up to the corner of his lips, pulling back again and gazing up at him.

“Are you sure?” Shane finally asks. Ryan nods.

“I need you.”

“I need you too,” Shane rushes out. Ryan pulls him down by his shirt collar and presses their mouths together roughly, Shane stumbling into it.

They walk backwards clumsily, Ryan’s knees hitting the back of the bed and Shane catching himself with his palm beside Ryan’s head when they fall into the mattress. Their legs are tangled, both of them only halfway on the bed. Shane pulls away and laughs loudly, eyes crinkling up. Ryan covers his eyes and laughs too, Shane’s knee sliding off the edge of the bed.

“That wasn’t as graceful as I’d hoped for,” Ryan laughs.

“Yea, not at all.”

Shane climbs off of Ryan and allows him to comfortably lay back on the bed before he settles between his legs and kisses him. Ryan pulls away.

“Wait, get back up,” Ryan instructs. Shane climbs off the bed again, watching Ryan hook his fingers in his sweatpants and lift his hips up to slide them down his legs. He tosses them on the other side of the hotel bed.

Ryan flicks his eyes up at Shane, lying on the bed in his boxers. He smiles, gesturing to Shane.

“If you want…”

“Oh, okay,” Shane says, nodding sagely before pulling his shirt off and kicking his sneakers off his feet. Ryan lays on his side, watching him clumsily get undressed with his head propped up on his elbow. Shane’s blushing a little. It’s really _really_ cute.

He unbuckles his belt and huffs out a laugh.

“You quite literally have bedroom eyes,” he mutters and undoes his jeans. A giggle escapes Ryan and he flops over on his back when Shane crawls back onto the bed in just his boxers. He drops his thighs open, inviting Shane to situate himself between them again. Shane’s eyes go dark and a little hazy at that.

They meet for a kiss again, Shane holding himself up with a hand beside Ryan’s shoulder, his other wrapping around Ryan’s thigh. Their hips are pressed flush against each other, Shane kissing the corner of his mouth and down his jaw.

When Shane’s lips find his pulse point, Ryan wraps his arms around his neck. He lets his eyes slip shut, a moan slipping past his mouth as Shane kisses his neck, open mouthed. He playfully bites the spot where it meets his shoulder and Ryan trills out a laugh.

“You smell so good,” Shane compliments against his skin. His nose brushes against Ryan’s collarbones and he leaves two kisses there as well.

“Th-thanks. It’s hotel body wash,” Ryan stutters as he shivers when Shane’s hand on his thigh slips under the hem of his boxers.

Shane sits back a little, smirking down at Ryan. He looks like he’s considering something, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Ryan furrows his brow.

“What?”

“Nothin’, just looking at you,” Shane hums before leaning back down to kiss his way down Ryan’s chest.

“You’re thinking about something,” Ryan insists. Shane ignores him and he rolls his eyes. Always so cryptic.

Ryan doesn’t have the brainpower to think about it much more before Shane is wrapping his mouth around one of his nipples. He gasps, hand burying itself in Shane’s hair.

His tongue laves over it, Ryan moaning lightly and tightening his thighs around Shane’s waist. He pulls back momentarily, looking up at Ryan inquisitively.

“We’ve thoroughly established this is something you like, right?” Shane teases. Ryan scoffs weakly and hates the way Shane smirks. It’s ridiculously charming.

“You’re a dick,” Ryan groans when Shane kisses his other nipple. Shane merely hums around it, eliciting another sound out of Ryan. The feeling goes straight to Ryan’s dick, fuzzy and distantly pleasurable in a way he loves. Not enough to get him off but enough to make him ache.

Shane doesn’t let up. He licks over both of them, pulling away briefly to bite at Ryan’s pec. His mouth is warm and firm, tongue soft and wet. Ryan sucks in a breath when Shane gently presses his teeth into one.

“_Shay_,” Ryan rushes out, arching into Shane’s mouth. He lets out a ruined moan when Shane’s thumb plays with his other nipple. His hips squirm, can feel his cock starting to dampen the front of his boxers. 

Shane looks up at him as he laps at his right nipple, an arm wrapping around Ryan’s thigh, keeping him from squirming so much. A thrill slides through Ryan’s body at that… Shane holding him down a little.

And then Shane moves to the other nipple. It’s sensitive already from Shane’s fingers playing with it, and his mouth almost soothes it. He gasps before he resorts to chewing at his lip and tugging at Shane’s hair. It’s all too much and not enough and Ryan can’t believe this is really happening to be quite honest.

He begs for Shane and Shane keeps going until Ryan whimpers and pulls him off. His nipples are glistening with Shane’s spit, hard and sore and red. Shane looks proud of himself.

He blows on one of Ryan’s nipples just to be a dick. Ryan shivers at the cold feeling and arches his back. 50% of the reason why Ryan likes having his nipples played with is because it feels good. The other 50% is because it _looks_good. Judging by the way Shane is staring at them, he agrees.

“Fuck,” Ryan breathes, smiling weakly at Shane. He drops a kiss in the middle of Ryan’s chest, humming against his skin.

“You’re seriously so gorgeous,” he mumbles against his skin, breathing in deeply before he slowly starts kissing down Ryan’s stomach, thumb stroking against his thigh. His kisses slows down, just enjoying touching Ryan before he lays down fully between his legs. He rests his cheek on Ryan’s stomach and looks up at him.

“You doing okay? Everything alright?” he whispers, pressing another kiss beside Ryan’s bellybutton.

Ryan nods and smiles shyly. “Yea.”

“I’m glad,” Shane sits up and kisses the inside of Ryan’s thigh, locking eyes with him. They’re soft, quiet kisses, Shane ghosting his lips against the soft part of Ryan’s thighs. Ryan shivers again.

“Wanna do something to you…” he says in between kisses. Ryan smirks at him, running a hand through his hair. Shane leans into the touch.

“What?”

He grips Ryan’s thighs and kisses the head of his cock through his underwear. Ryan sucks in a breath and Shane returns to nuzzling his thigh. He looks sweet and sleepy, but his eyes are burning through Ryan. Wanting.

“_Shane_,” Ryan insists. Shane grins against his thigh, almost like he’s hiding behind it.

“I really wanna eat you out,” he finally says, voice husky in a way it normally isn’t. Ryan processes that, gazing down at Shane and swallowing roughly. Without thinking, his thighs fall open more. Shane raises his eyebrows at the motion.

“Y-Yea, you can do that. Please,” Ryan says, voice high and reedy. Shane moans a little and bites his thigh.

“Thank god, I’ve been dying to,” he whispers, laughing weakly.

Ryan’s only been rimmed a handful of times in his life. Each time with different results. It was either incredibly boring or the best thing Ryan’s ever felt in his life. He thinks about the way Shane’s tongue treated his nipples…

His toes curl against the sheets prematurely and he suppresses a shudder.

“You wanna flip over?” Shane suggests in a gentle voice. Ryan remembers himself and nods, sitting up. They both get up on their knees, Shane reaching behind Ryan for his pillow.

The realization strikes Ryan that he’s not even touched Shane’s dick a little bit. He’s just laid back and let Shane worship him. Service him. And now he’s about to get his ass eaten. He feels guilty.

“Shane, I wanna touch you,” he murmurs and lies down on his stomach, the pillow beneath his hips. Shane kisses his shoulder.

“Just let me take care of you first. I’ve been dying to just get my hands on you. My mouth on you...” Shane trails off, kissing down his spine. Ryan sighs softly.

“Okay. Fine.”

He feels Shane smile against his ribs, kissing him there too and dragging his lips down the small of his back. Behind him, Ryan hears Shane shift around in the sheets, sitting up and taking a deep breath.

Ryan spreads his legs further, pushing his hips back and pillowing his arms under his cheek.

“Jesus, Ryan,” Shane breathes. His hands run down Ryan’s sides reverently until they meet Ryan’s ass. He bites his lip and blushes harshly against his forearm. It’s daunting, being _this_ naked in front of Shane.

“What?” Ryan asks shyly, looking over his shoulder at Shane.

“Of _course_ you have a perfect ass too. Perfect arms. Perfect face. Perfect back…” Shane praises, sounding enamored. Ryan bites his forearm in response, unsure of how to react beyond blushing.

Shane’s thumbs spread him open, one gently brushing against his hole.

“Perfect little hole too,” he says without reservation. Ryan opens his mouth to chide him, but Shane’s tongue derails any semblance of thought he had.

It’s a light touch at first, just a gentle lick against him. Ryan’s still rendered speechless. He’s going to have to redeem himself once he gets his hands on Shane. Can’t have him getting too big of a head.

His tongue presses flat against him and Ryan lets out a surprised moan, hips involuntarily lifting off the pillow.

“_Jesus, _Shane, give me a warning or something,” Ryan hisses and gingerly settles back down on the pillow. Shane huffs out a laugh and pulls back to kiss Ryan on the ass.

“Did you know you have a birthmark back here?” Shane kisses the spot again. Ryan rolls his eyes.

“_Yes_.”

“Really interesting stuff.”

Shane’s tongue is back on him again. Ryan sucks in a breath when it flattens out, licking at him broadly. This is going to ruin him. He can already tell.

He kisses and licks at his hole wetly, hands gripping Ryan’s ass like he’s just been waiting to give it a good squeeze. Ryan hazily thinks back to on the stairs with him in the lighthouse._ He probably has been_. Ryan smirks to himself and pushes his hips back.

“Fuck,” he curses. The feeling of Shane’s tongue on him and the pressure of his cock being trapped against his stomach and the pillow is so much. Ryan props himself up on a forearm, looking over his shoulder to watch Shane.

His eyes are focused on him. There’s a sort of playful determination behind them. He looks sure of himself. Like he knows he’s about to fuck Ryan all the way up.

Shane licks a long stripe up from his taint to his hole, tongue circling and his jaw moving enthusiastically. Ryan can’t help but moan, reaching back to grip Shane’s hair. It feels indescribable. Shane’s really good at it, unfortunately.

“_God_,” Ryan moans as Shane’s tongue presses against him, gently pushing past his rim. He yanks on his hair a little too hard and Shane groans against him.

He feels himself go weak at that, the arm that’s holding him up giving out a little under him. He slides back down on his belly, arching his back and stretching his arms out in front of him. Blushing into his arms before turning his head to gasp when Shane’s rhythm becomes delicate and teasing again. And then his tongue dips inside of him, deeper this time.

“Shane. _Fuck_. Please!”

He grips the sheets and presses his cheek into the mattress. He’s certain he’s drooling a bit, but he can’t find it in him to care as he grinds his hips down against the pillow, searching for friction. Shane’s moaning along with him and he realizes there’s only one hand on his ass now. Ryan wonders if he’s jerking himself off. If this really turns him on that much. He’s equal parts immeasurably turned on by the image as he is irritated by it. He has half a mind to tell Shane to knock it off. Leave him to it in a minute.

But Ryan’s already so boneless and out of his mind he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle it. He may just pass out riding Shane’s stupid face.

As if he knows what he’s thinking, Shane buries his face into him more, nose pressing against him. His stubble rasps against Ryan in the painful sort of way that he loves. At this point, he’s just fucking himself back against Shane’s tongue. He can’t even think past how good it feels. Just Shane’s tongue on him. Wet and open and wanting.

He’s openly cursing and moaning now, whining when Shane flicks his tongue in a fancy sort of way and whimpering when he won’t give him enough. Ryan realizes quickly how badly he wants something inside him. Shane’s fingers, Shane’s cock…

“Shane!” Ryan begs, continuing to move his hips rhythmically. His voice sounds needy instead of demanding like he intended. Fuck it. That’s how Shane makes him feel. Either way he knows he’ll get what he wants if he just asks nicely. Prettily. Shane is a sucker. For him especially.

“Please, want your fingers… need them. Inside me,” Ryan sobs, panting when Shane greedily grabs his hips to still them. He pulls back.

“Yea?”

Ryan pushes his hips back like he’s trying to convince Shane. He grinds against the pillow again and nods.

He kisses his hole again, it’s an oddly sweet gesture. Very Shane. Ryan hides a smile in the sheets.

“Turn back over. I wanna see you while I do it,” Shane orders softly. His voice is hoarse. The whole statement makes Ryan shiver a little.

He does his best to hold himself up so he can turn over. Shane laughs at him when he gets up on his knees, legs wobbling like a baby fawn’s. It should feel embarrassing but— he just feels _good. _Shane’s giving him 110%, solely because he wants to blow Ryan’s mind.

“You okay? Kinda wobbly there,” Shane teases once he’s turned over. Ryan gives him his best attempt at a scowl but it’s very hard to scowl at someone who’s just eaten you out for the past twenty minutes.

“M’ fine. Just feel good,” Ryan mumbles, eyes peering up at Shane dazedly when he slides back up his body to kiss his cheek. Shanes chin is wet as it slides down his jaw, and when Ryan shifts he can feel how wet he is between his thighs. His cock twitches at the open, slutty feeling of it.

“Good, I just wanna make you feel good,” Shane whispers and grinds into his leg a little. Ryan looks down between his thighs at where Shane’s hips are nestled, big hands splayed across his thighs.

Ryan flushes at the image of Shane’s dick straining against the fabric of his boxers. He’d never say it out loud out of fear of giving him a complex, but Shane Madej was _hung. _Ryan guesses it came with the height and the big hands and the big feet and the big head. It’s just science. Dick science.

“I wanna suck you off after you make me come,” Ryan says, matter-of-factly. Shane pauses kissing on his thighs and pulls back.

“You can suck me off after I shower,” Shane argues. Ryan lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Fine.”

“Good boy,” he teases and slides back down on his belly between Ryan’s thighs. Ryan’s brain short circuits a little at the praise and he rolls his hips.

Shane grins at him and spreads his legs further.

“Oh somebody liked that…” he chuckles, voice low and smooth. Ryan can’t take it anymore.

“_Shane_, please,” he begs. His face is hot, without a doubt blushing. Shane’s merely ghosting his mouth over Ryan, ignoring his cock completely. He’s really relishing having Ryan at his mercy. He’s determined to get back at him later, but for now he’s not too proud to beg for him.

“Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want.” His breath coasts against Ryan.

Shanes hands grip the back of his thighs and he folds him nearly in half, Ryan yelping at the change of position. His knees are almost to his chest and he barely has any time to process it before Shane is eating him out again, jaw working quickly against him.

“Fuck!” Ryan gasps and tips his head back, hair hanging messily against his forehead. Shane’s hands slowly slide down from their grip on the back of Ryan’s knees, thumbs spreading him open. Ryan’s hands replace his clumsily, holding his legs up.

Shane’s tongue laps at him fervently. He thinks he could come just like this. His belly tightens up and his face crumples and that floaty feeling starts pulling at him. Just as Shane is pulling away from him.

Ryan lets out a sob and his cock leaks against his stomach. Shane is such an ass.

“Oh my God, Shane. I—” he shudders out, sounding more pitiful than reprimanding as he lets go of his thighs.

“Oh shit,” Shane mumbles. “You’re gonna hate me.”

“Already halfway there. What’s wrong?” Ryan pants, finally looking down at Shane. He’s smiling sheepishly, a hand on Ryan’s ankle.

“I don’t have any lube with me. Do you?”

Ryan shakes his head. Shane lets out a disappointed breath.

“Damn… It’s okay, I can just make you come like this—”

Ryan huffs and sits up on his elbows.

“Dude, I’m _fine_. It’s just a finger or two. And I’m— soaked. I mean you’ve basically prepped me with your mouth already,” he insists. Shane looks skeptical.

Ryan turns to pouting. “Please?”

That’s all it really takes to wear Shane down before he’s back between Ryan’s legs.

“Alright, alright. But just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” he asks. Ryan smiles softly at him and nods.

“Doubt it,” Ryan moans happily as Shane gives him one last lick, wet and sloppy.

Shane sits up and grins at him, bringing his fingers up to Ryan’s mouth. “Get ‘em wet for me, brat.”

Ryan wraps his mouth around them, laving his tongue over each knuckle and applying possibly an obscene amount of spit to them. He slowly slides his mouth off of the long digits when he’s satisfied, making eye contact with Shane as he does.

He looks visibly shaken when he has his hand back and it pleases Ryan to no end.

“Jesus Christ, Ryan,” he rasps and reaches between Ryan’s legs. _That’s what he gets_, Ryan thinks with a smirk.

The pad of Shane’s middle finger presses teasingly against his entrance, rubbing gently. Ryan’s smirk falls at the feeling. He looks up at the ceiling before his eyes flutter closed and Shane’s finger presses in. It takes everything in Ryan to not push his hips back and just sink down on Shane’s finger.

Shane’s hand reaches up and wraps around his cock, stroking him as he pushes his finger in slowly. Ryan lets out a moan in relief, draping his forearm across his eyes and squirming his hips. Shane’s knuckle pushes past his rim. It burns just the slightest. In the best way possible.

When his finger is all the way in, Shane’s hand leaves Ryan’s cock and he braces himself with a hand beside his head.

“Lemme see you,” Shane whispers.

Ryan pulls his arm off his face and is met with Shane’s crinkly eyes and crooked smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi. This feel okay?”

Ryan nods and chews on his lip. “Yea. Really okay.”

Shane pushes his finger in the rest of the way and Ryan holds his gaze, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. Shane’s fingers are long and slim, prominent knuckles and neatly groomed fingernails. He doesn’t move his finger yet, just gently presses it into Ryan.

“You’re so tight, Jesus,” he rushes out, breath coasting along Ryan’s cheek. He says it as if he’s not even really trying to be dirty, just stating facts like he always does, but Ryan flushes all over nonetheless.

It’s a lot, staring deep into Shane’s eyes as his finger is inside him. He doesn’t know what to do with it really. So he simply twines his arms around Shane’s neck and pulls him in for a long kiss. Shane seems surprised by it and it takes him a second to kiss back, soft and tender and slightly off-center.

Ryan pulls back and brushes his nose against Shane’s, knuckles curling against his shoulder.

“I love you, I think,” he says simply. It doesn’t feel very hard to say. Honestly, he would have said it earlier if they hadn’t been so busy immediately getting nasty.

Shane’s eyes crinkle and he smiles, hair in his face. He needs a damn haircut but Ryan hopes he doesn’t get one anytime soon. “I think I love you too.”

He stares down at Ryan for a moment before he leans down and kisses him again, pressing the pad of his finger up into him as he does. Ryan moans into his mouth and his back bows ever so slightly.

“Wanna make you come.”

Ryan nods and closes his eyes, feeling Shane kiss down his body for the hundredth time before he’s eating him out again, finger not moving from his prostate. It makes Ryan squeeze his eyes shut so hard he sees little white stars behind his eyelids.

Gently, Shane’s ring finger pushes in beside his middle one, Ryan gasping at the intrusion. Shane doesn’t give up on eating him out either, tongue licking between his fingers obscenely.

“_Shane_,” he whines, hand flying out and grasping at his hair.

Once his ring finger is inside him, he gently scissors those long, clever, _awful_ fingers of his. It draws a moan out of Ryan that gets strangled in his throat when Shane’s free hand reaches up to jerk him off.

“Come for me,” Shane whispers against Ryan’s thigh and looks up at him with dark, heady eyes. His hand moves on his cock roughly, thumb brushing over the head.

Ryan’s back arches off the bed and he bites down hard on one of his knuckles before he finally comes. He feels himself spilling across his stomach and Shane’s hand and his own hand yanks away from his mouth to grip at the pillow behind his head. It washes over him in big, rolling waves, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open as he cries out. It seems to go on for ages, looking into Shane’s eyes for as long as he can take it. They flutter closed when his head tips back involuntarily.

“Yea, that’s it,” Shane whispers, stroking him through it.

Ryan shivers and his toes curl. He comes down slowly. Whimpers when Shane finally pulls his hand away and slides his fingers out of him.

He opens his eyes. Shane’s staring at him.

“Woah.”

Ryan laughs breathlessly at that, hand lazily coming up to push hair off his forehead. It’s dry now, no doubt a mess too. He’s sweaty and sticky. Just trying to catch his breath.

“Holy fuck, Shane,” he says once he’s finally caught his breath.

“That good, huh?” He’s grinning loftily, eyebrows curved up. Ryan scoffs.

“Mm. Decent,” he shrugs.

“Brat,” Shane hums before sliding back up his body and kissing him. He searches blindly for Shane’s hand and laces their fingers together and squeezes when he finds it. And Shane squeezes back. He smiles against him.

Shane hovers over him when they part, just looking at him. Ryan laughs quietly up at him, gaze flicking between his mouth and his eyes.

“What?” Shane asks, smiling curiously. 

“Nothing, I just— love the way you look at me.”

“Good, ‘cause I love lookin’ at ya.”

Shane looks at him some more before he wipes Ryan’s stomach off with a few of the tissues on the beside table. He wipes his hand off too, climbing off the bed and tossing the tissue into the trash can beside the bedside table.

He watches him run a hand through his hair as he climbs back into the bed beside Ryan. It sticks up at odd angles, one pesky strand lying against his forehead. He turns to face Shane.

“Don’t get a haircut,” he says and reaches out to run his fingers through it again. Shane huffs out a laugh and lies down against the pillows. Ryan’s foot hooks around Shane’s calf, just wanting to touch him someway somehow.

Shane turns over on his side to look at Ryan, propping himself up on an elbow.

“I’ll have to at some point.”

“Fine. But just a trim.”

“Mm. I’m growing my beard out too.”

“I can tell. Maybe I’ll grow mine out then.”

“The return of the Beard Brothers,” Shane says in a comically deep voice. Ryan laughs and presses his cheek into the pillow.

“Man. We can’t say that anymore since you just ate my ass.”

Shane nods sagely. “Sure, sure. Beard baes?”

Ryan furrows his brow and cackles at that, Shane dissolving into laughter with him.

“Bad?”

“Bad, but it’ll do.”

They’re inches apart, Ryan can feel the warmth from Shane’s body, the breath escaping him. Forever now, all Ryan’s ever wanted was to be near him. And now he is. He feels a lot of different things at that, but he knows they’re all good, in the end.

“You’re still okay, right? Not internally combusting?” Shane asks. His voice is hushed, eyes locked with Ryan’s.

“Yea. I’m really okay,” Ryan whispers back and smiles.

Shane grins back. “Okay.”

“Are you?”

“Really _really_ okay.”

Ryan believes him.

Shane takes it all in in the shower. He’d wanted to get his hands on Ryan for months now. His mouth too. Even just to kiss him or pull him in close. And now he had, he marvels. The desire hasn’t gone away, if anything it’s worsened. Leaving warm, sleepy, fucked out Ryan to go shower was an almost herculean task. Especially when Ryan’s hands kept drifting and he kept saying dirty things.

In all honesty, he’d never really stopped feeling those softer things towards Ryan. He’d only tried to distract himself from them. But now, being able to tell Ryan all of the things he’s tried to push away, _do _all of the things he’s been trying not to do, it makes him feel content finally. Like everything is right. He’s got Ryan. They’ve got Unsolved. And they’ve got whatever comes next.

Shane ducks his head and rinses the suds out of his hair. Thinks about Ryan’s hands tugging at it.

Ryan’s asleep when Shane comes out of the bathroom. He took too long thinking in the shower, like always. Ryan must have gotten dressed after he got up, his underwear and one of Shane’s t-shirts haphazardly pulled on. He smiles at the sight.

His hair is a wavy mess of black and his cheek is pressed into one of the pillows. His legs are kicked out of the comforter, knees pulled up and arms splayed out in front of him. Like he’s reaching out for Shane.

Shane towels his hair off and throws on a pair of pajama pants and a clean t-shirt before he climbs into the bed beside Ryan. The other bed one of them was meant to be sleeping in remains empty and untouched.

“Sorry I took too long,” Shane murmurs to Ryan’s sleeping form. He brushes Ryan’s hair back and kisses his forehead then pulls the covers over both of them.

Ryan stirs, snuggling deeper into the comforters and deeper into Shane’s side. He wraps an arm around him and kisses the top of his head.

“Shane, I was gonna–” Ryan mumbles against his chest.

“I know, go back to sleep,” Shane hushes, reaching an arm out to turn the light off.

He stares at the dark ceiling, listens to Ryan’s breaths even out. Just lies there and feels him fall asleep. It feels perfect. It feels like what they should have been doing all along.

“You know, I know I should probably feel like we wasted all this time not being together when we could have been together. But we weren’t not together. Not really. We’ve been together the whole time,” Shane says out loud to the dark.

Ryan doesn’t answer him, already back asleep. That’s okay. Shane knows he feels the same.

“Shane… _Shane.”_

Shane screws his face up and turns away from the finger poking his nose. He grunts at whoever is trying to wake him up. Presumably Ryan.

“Mm.”

“Wake up.”

Shane grumbles again and refuses to open his eyes, even when Ryan kisses his cheek and nuzzles against his face. It’s the principle of the thing, dammit.

Ryan pulls away from him and huffs. The bed shifts and he can feel him looming over him. Shane smirks in his sleep.

“Get up. I wanna blow you.”

His smirk falls and he slowly opens one eye. Ryan scoffs.

“Why am I not surprised that worked?”

Shane opens both of his eyes and blinks blearily at Ryan, reaching up to rub a hand down his face as he yawns. He flops an arm out to clumsily try and locate his glasses.

“You’re cute,” Ryan says. Shane puts his glasses on once he finds them, no thanks to Ryan. He blinks a few times, taking in the image of Ryan sitting up beside him in the hotel bed. His hair looks objectively ridiculous, glasses perched on his face and stubble growing in messily. He looks adorable and he’s wearing Shane’s shirt and he really just— he could get used to this.

“Mm, am I?” Shane asks and pillows his hands behind his head.

“Yea. I wanna suck your dick.”

“Do you?” He’s just being a jerk now. A choice he should probably tread lightly with, seeing as Ryan just graciously offered him a blowjob first thing in the morning.

“Yea. And we have like, maybe fifteen minutes before TJ comes knocking. So, we should probably get this party started,” Ryan explains nonchalantly. Shane stretches, joints popping and cracking.

“You know, don’t blow me ‘cause you think you owe me. Doesn’t have to always be about reciprocating. I just really wanted to eat you out last night,” he assures, lazily smiling at Ryan. He looks pleased at that, leaning down and kissing Shane sweetly.

He pulls back and smiles. “As sexy as that statement was, I really do want your dick in my mouth.”

Shane swallows. “By all means then, be my guest.”

Ryan smirks and disappears under the sheets. That won’t do, Shane throws the sheets off of them so he can _see _Ryan.

He straddles Shane’s legs, shimmying his sleep pants down his thighs. Just enough to get his cock out. Shane shifts and props himself up against the headboard, watching Ryan wrap his hand around his dick.

“I wanted to do this last night,” Ryan murmurs, gazing up at him as he slowly strokes him. 

“Yea but you were tired,” Shane hums. He gives Ryan a half-assed smile. “I just made you come too hard didn’t I?”

In retaliation, Ryan wraps his mouth around the head of his cock.

“_Fuck_. Ryan,” Shane groans. He feels Ryan hum around him, mouth hot and wet.

Shane looks back down at him and immediately regrets it. Ryan looks obscene, tongue flattened out against the head, pretty brown eyes looking up at Shane. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said Ryan had bedroom eyes. It’s just those big, deep brown eyes that range from widened to heavy and sultry that take Shane down in one fell swoop.

“Mm. You’re so big,” Ryan praises and wetly kisses down Shane’s dick before licking his way up the shaft.

“Jesus— Don’t say shit like that,” Shane shudders and reaches out to grip the front of his hair. Ryan smiles at him with his cock resting against his cheek. It’s oddly cute.

“Why not? It’s the truth. Or are you afraid you’re gonna come too fast?” He teases and licks him again.

“Well yea, I never thought I’d get to hear you say that outside of a really dirty dream,” he breathes. Ryan grins wider. That big, gorgeous smile.

“I tell you you’re big all the time.”

“Never in regards to my dick.”

Ryan laughs softly before he finally wraps his mouth around Shane and sinks down on him. He gets about halfway down before he slides back up and takes him down again deeper. Shane sucks in a breath.

“Don’t make fun of me for how fast this is going to be over,” he moans. Ryan gives him a look that says ‘_no promises_’ and starts bobbing his head.

Shane tosses his head back and lets out a long puff of air, gripping Ryan’s hair tightly. He’s taken to jerking off what he can’t fit in his mouth as he moves his head up and down in an expert rhythm.

“Had no idea— you liked sucking cock this much, Ry. Shit.”

Ryan flicks his eyes back up at him challengingly and slowly slides almost all the way off his dick before he sinks back down in one fell swoop, taking all of Shane into his mouth with minimal struggle.

Shane gasps and he tries his best to keep his hips steady so he doesn’t choke Ryan. Holy fuck. He can feel Ryan’s throat fluttering around him. Can hear him breathing sharply through his nose. It’s probably the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Shane. He knows half of why it is is because it’s Ryan doing it.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters.

Ryan starts moving again. Shane’s brain stops functioning and warmth builds in his gut. There’s tears in Ryan’s eyes but he’s still taking it like a champ, drooling down Shane’s dick and choking every so often.

His hips buck up into Ryan’s mouth sharply and Ryan just goes with it, looking up and locking eyes with Shane. That’s what does it, seeing Ryan just taking it and looking at him as he does.

“Fuck— Ry— gonna come in your mouth. Please, _fuck_,” Shane grits out and bucks his hips a few more times before he’s coming down Ryan’s throat. Somehow, Ryan pushes his head down further as Shane does.

Shane moans through it, feeling Ryan swallow it down and not being able to help the way his hips jerk and loving the way he chokes a little.

“Ryan,” he pants as he comes down, letting go of Ryan’s hair. His cock twitches in Ryan’s mouth and he suppresses an oversensitive shudder.

Ryan’s still gazing at him as he slowly pulls off his cock, hands steadying himself on Shane’s hips. It’s a filthy, wet mess. He drops one last kiss onto the head, a string of spit connecting between it and his mouth when he pulls back. Shane watches in awe. Ryan has the audacity to let out a wrecked little laugh before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That was ridiculous,” Shane breathes. Ryan’s smirking at him, mouth red and gleaming.

“You alright there, big guy? Haven’t passed on to the great beyond have you?” He jokes and climbs back up the bed.

“Only for a second. Came back though. The great beyond is for the birds,” Shane croaks. Ryan hums out an amused chuckle and presses his mouth against his, letting Shane taste himself on him.

They kiss for a few moments, open mouthed and lazy. Just the way morning kisses should be.

“Come here, just wanna snuggle with you until TJ interrupts,” Shane mumbles against him. Ryan doesn’t argue, merely nestles himself beside Shane and presses his lips against his shoulder. He waits for Shane to clumsily tuck himself back into his pajama pants before he yanks the covers back over them.

He can feel Ryan smiling against his shoulder.

“What’re you smiling about, sunshine?” Shane slurs, wrapping his arm around Ryan when he presses in closer to his side.

Ryan cranes his head up at him and looks almost shy.

“Nothing. You’re just like— my boyfriend. We’re boyfriends. That’s all.”

Shane presses a smile into his hair and reaches his other hand around to hold Ryan’s. He feels— giddy? He didn’t know that was an emotion he could still feel in his early thirties.

“Yea. We are. That rules.”

“Ghost hunting boyfriends.”

Shane hums sleepily. “We’re like the couple from _The Conjuring _now.”

Ryan lets out a quiet gasp at that.

“Aw man, that’s baller. That’s so cool.”

Shane chuckles and plays with Ryan’s fingers on his chest, looking up at the weird hotel ceiling light. Something dawns on him.

“Hey. Ry.”

“Hm?”

He smirks. “You know we’re gonna have to talk about that whole daddy thing at some point right?”

Ryan groans loudly and wiggles away from Shane, yelping when he rolls over and grabs at him trying to pull him back. He latches onto Ryan’s waist and blows a raspberry into his neck, ignoring his screeches of protest.

“You dick!” Ryan laughs breathlessly. “We’re not talking about it! Ever!”

Shane pants out loud laughs and licks Ryan’s hand when it comes up to bat at his face.

“You’re so gross.”

“Hm. I don’t know if _I’m_ the gross one.”

“Shut _up, _Shane.”

Shane does as he’s told for once and instead opts for leaning over Ryan and kissing him.

____________  
  



End file.
